Esperando
by Cereza del pastel
Summary: Este es un One Shot de Trunks y Marron en el que esta esperando su primer bebé, entre situaciones cómicas e incomodas desde las perspectiva de Trunks por fin llega a cumplir uno de sus mas grandes sueños. Espero que les guste.


Sus hermosos ojos color zafiro se dejaban ver entre el cubre bocas y el gorro azulado que las enfermeras le habían exigido que se pusiera. Por enésima vez se limpió unas gotitas que se asomaban en el marco de sus amplias cejas, la sala era demasiado bochornosa y provocaba un continuo sudor que resbalaba en su frente. Se encontraba mas nervioso que nunca y su corazón palpitaba de prisa y como no estar tan emocionado si en tan solo unos minutos conocería el rostro de la persona que desde hace nueve meses añoraba ver; conocería a la persona que representaba el amor que ambos se tenían.

Tomaba de la mano a su querida esposa, esa hermosa y delicada mano que lo apretaba mientras se encontraba en labor de parto.

—Trunks falta poco— decía ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y él la miró enternecido.

—Haz sido muy valiente Marron— le besó la mano y la rubia le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias por estar conmigo amor—

—Puje Sra. Brief— pidió el médico con gentileza a lo que Marron obedeció y en cuestión de segundos un chillido invadió toda la habitación.

—Buaaaa, Buaaa, Buaaaa— gritaba la criatura mientras una enfermera la puso entre sus brazos.

—Hola, soy tu papá— dijo con dulzura y juró ver al pequeño bebé esbozar una sonrisa.

—¡Bah! déjame ver a la criatura— se acercó Vegeta y con poca delicadeza tomó al bebé de sus brazos, caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta dandole la espalda y despojó al bebé de su cobija amarilla arrojándola hacia un costado, dejando ver solamente una pequeña cola morada desenrollarse entre sus piernas y provocando que una de las enfermeras se desmayara.

A Trunks se le formo una gotita en la frente y nervioso le pidió a su padre que le devolviera a su bebé pero, acto seguido su madre tomó al bebé en brazos y le envolvió nuevamente en la mantita con cariño.

—Pero qué hermoso estás. Mira ¡Que lindura!— dijo pasando al bebé a los brazos de Krillin.

Trunks estaba realmente sorprendido ¿De dónde rayos habían salido? Le extrañaba tanto que los hubiesen dejado entrar.

—Mi amor, ¿Es niño o niña?— preguntó Marron aun recostada y Trunks decidió recuperar a su bebé para mostrárselo a su querida esposa pero, el bebé había pasado de los brazos de 18, a los brazos de su abuela y por último a los brazos de una emocionada Bra que se encontraba vestida de enfermera, detalle que le hizo a Trunks hacer un gesto de sorpresa.

—Es un saiyajin— le miró Vegeta con una media sonrisa de lado y con un gran orgullo.

—Si, pero ¿Que es? ¿Es una niña o un niño?— preguntó, a lo que Bulma contestó.

—Es un saiyajin cariño— le dedicó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción mientras No. 18 y Krillin asentían con la cabeza con entusiasmo. El pelilila torció los labios.

—Eso es evidente pero ¿Es niña o niño?— preguntó directamente al doctor que al girar le dedicó una de sus bobas y características sonrisas.

Trunks se fue de espaldas al ver el rostro del médico.

—¿Sr. Gokú?… Pero…

—No, no, no, creo que me confundes Trunks yo soy el Doctor Gokú.

El pelilila reía con nerviosismo, la situación se ponía cada vez más extraña.

—No me queda duda que haz tenido un saiyajin Trunks ¡Felicidades!— se acarició el bigote y luego le ayudo a incorporarse, le dio una palmada en la espalda y salió de la sala de parto.

Confundido por la situación en la que se encontraba y la absurda insistencia de que se trataba de un saiyajin Trunks se dirigió a su esposa que ya tenía al bebé en brazos nuevamente.

—Trunks— le dijo ella invitándolo a acercarse, el sonrió y se acerco a la dulce imagen.

—Trunks— escuchó a lo lejos mientras la imagen de su esposa y su bebé comenzaba a hacerse borrosa.

—Trunks— la voz de Marron por fin le despertó de su profundo y extraño sueño.

—Trunks mi amor es hora—

Al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos como platos y se incorporó de inmediato con la idea en la cabeza de que Marron se encontraba en labor de parto. Sin decir nada y tan rígido como una tabla saltó de la cama se puso un pantalón, la primera playera que encontró, y sus zapatos.

—¿Estas segura linda?— preguntó a una sonrojada rubia. Y ella asintió con timidez —Hoy seremos padres— contestó suavemente acariciando su vientre.

"Seremos padres" las palabras retumbaron en su mente y sin darse cuenta lo transportaron a un sin fin de imágenes de todo lo que esa frase conllevaba. A toda velocidad recogió la maleta que había estado preparada desde hace semanas y bajó las escaleras de la casa tan de prisa y robotizado que parecía que su cerebro se había escapado de su cabeza; se encontraba tan nervioso que subió al auto y arrancó el auto a toda velocidad.

El sonido de su teléfono le hizo reaccionar y su rostro se volvió azulado al percatarse que quien le llamaba era nada mas y nada menos que la persona que debería estar a su lado en ese momento, como estampida dio vuelta en U y regresó a la puerta de su casa, bajando del auto y tomando a su esposa en brazos.

—Amor lo siento tanto— dijo sentándola en el auto.

—No te preocupes— le contestó ella con cierta emoción en su voz pues le ilusionaba tanto como a su esposo conocer al fruto de su amor.

En pocos minutos llegaron al hospital. Trunks esperaba pacientemente en una pequeña sala de espera a que le hicieran una rápida evaluación a su esposa, pronto se movió la perilla y el peli lila se sobresaltó esperando que una enfermera le diera nuevas indicaciones pero, en realidad la que salía era una cabizbaja Marron.

—Lo siento— dijo ella apenada, Trunks se acercó y le abrazó con cariño.

—Perdón en verdad pensé que había llegado la hora, pero solo fue otra falsa alarma— le dijo entre sollozos —Ya debería saber la diferencia a estas alturas pero te hice levantarte y ahora estarás agotado el resto del día y por favor dime que no le llamaste a nuestros padres— cambió de sollozos a un tono inquietante —Me daría mucha vergüenza que estuvieran en camino para nada— le jaloneó la playera con fuerza mientras Trunks trataba de calmarla.

Últimamente Marron se comportaba así y es que las hormonas le afectaban demasiado, pasaba de alegrías a tristezas, de enojo a mesura, de risas a llanto de un momento a otro como si alguien apretara un botón que le hacía cambiar repentinamente su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo Trunks era paciente y a pesar de que a veces no sabia que decir o que hacer por temor a como Marron reaccionaría siempre la trataba con dulzura.

—No, no te preocupes Marron, no le dije a nadie, tranquila amor, vamos a casa ¿Si?— dijo entre dientes moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro con gran nerviosismo, Marron se limpio las lágrimas y esbozo una tierna sonrisa aceptando su propuesta.

—Esta bien— dijo saliendo por la puerta principal y Trunks después de dar un suspiro se apresuró a enviarle un mensaje a todo el grupo de familiares y amigos que ya había contactado para darles la tan esperada noticia. La rubia volvió a entrar al hospital con un rostro de molestia haciendo que el saiyajin diera un brinco.

—Je, je…— escondió el teléfono y colocó una mano tras su cabeza, Marron rodó sus ojos y salió nuevamente. Trunks tan sólo suspiró; añoraba que el embarazo llegase a su fin y recuperar a su dulce y estable esposa que siempre le miraba con cariño y alegría.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente en la Corporación Cápsula…

Goten entró a la oficina del presidente con la intención de que fuera autorizado su último proyecto, pensando en lo que le diría a Trunks para convencerle de que probablemente era la mejor idea del siglo.

Sin embargo no se imagino encontrarse con un peli lila que se encontraba con su frente pegada al escritorio.

—Hmp— entro Goten inseguro de lo que se encontraba haciendo su mejor amigo, por un momento pensó que quizá estaba meditando, dio un par de pasos más para acercarse y entonces escucho un fuerte y corto ronquido acompañado de un hilito de baba que chorreaba hasta el piso, Goten no pudo evitar esbozar una malévola sonrisa y acto seguido el click del sonido de la cámara de su teléfono celular despertó al peli lila que se limpiaba la saliva con la manga de su traje.

—No me molestes— refunfuño al ver que su amigo seguía tomando fotografías.

—Vamos sonríe servirán como un buen recuerdo o como una buena extorsión para obtener una semana extra de vacaciones—

—Ja ja ja ¿Otra semana de vacaciones Goten? Como te lo dije todo depende de cual sean tus planes, si en tus planes incluye irte con mi hermana a ese crucero ¡Olvídalo!, mi padre me mata—

—Pero vamos ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Cómo si tu nunca te hubieras ido con Marron a un crucero de novios? — infló sus cachetes.

—Precisamente por eso— se sobó la sien y luego tomó una cápsula con el propósito de quitarse ese incómodo dolor de cabeza.

—Vamos Trunks sabes que amo a tu hermana y la cuido, además si estas preocupado por que pase eso pues la verdad es que…—

—Cállate, cállate, cállate no lo digas— le tapo la boca con una rosquilla. —Es mi hermana idiota no quiero que me cuentes nada de eso. Además si metes la pata es mejor que yo no sepa nada para que mi papá no me mate por ser tu cómplice— Goten se comió la rosquilla y aún con la boca llena dijo…

—Pero nos amamos y no vamos a meter la pata pero, esta bien te entiendo, ya habrá otra oportunidad—

—Eres un cínico.

—Soy tu cuñado y tu mejor amigo— El muchacho sonrió e hizo una señal de victoria y Trunks no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

—¿Y bien dime como van las cosas? ¿Cómo se encuentra Marron? Por esas ojerotas deduzco que no dormiste nada bien—

El peli lila negó con la cabeza acompañado de un suspiro.

—Después del mensaje texto que les envíe, llegamos a casa y Marron estaba bastante incómoda parece ser que el bebé estaba muy inquieto e insistió en practicar artes marciales con sus costillas—

—Pobre Marron me imagino, dicen que las últimas semanas son las mas difíciles y me imagino que las patadas no son cualquier cosa pues después de todo son las patadas de un pequeño saiyajin.

—Si, la verdad es que a pesar de todo Marron no se queja pero esta última semana hemos estado demasiado ansiosos, la verdad es que ya quiero que nazca, ya quiero conocerlo — se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que hablaba de conocer a su bebé.

—Me da mucho gusto, en verdad me alegra verte así. ¿Y dime ya tienes listo los puros y los chocolates?— preguntó Son Goten con entusiasmo.

—Hmp ¿De que hablas?—

—Pues de la tradición, si es niña el papá regala chocolates a las personas que les acompañan en el hospital y si es niño tienes que regalar puros—

—Ammmm no lo sabía Goten.

—¿En verdad? Esa tradición ha existido por años de hecho mi abuelo Ox me contó que cuando nací mi hermano Gohan repartió los puros y hasta le permitieron dar una pitada a escondidas; pobre Gohan según mi abuelo se la paso vomitando toda la mañana.

Ambos rieron al imaginarse la escena.

—Bien amigo, solo venía a dejarte este proyecto, supongo que estas muy cansado para revisarlo por lo que solo te diré que es la mejor idea del siglo y probablemente confiando en tu mejor amigo y cuñado solo deberías aprobarlo— dijo con su característica sonrisa.

—Ya veremos Goten.

—¿Ya veremos? Vamos veras que será genial.

—Me refiero a lo de cuñado— sonrió maquiavelicamente y Goten rompió en carcajadas.

Al poco rato el teléfono celular del Son comenzó a trinar, se trataba de Bra por lo que prefirió despedirse de Trunks y continuar su llamada en su oficina.

Trunks bostezó, aún se encontraba muy cansado sin embargo, la siesta le había ayudado y era hora de poner las manos a la obra. Después de todo el trabajo seguía llegando a manos llenas. Abrió su cajonera para sacar un bolígrafo y en este encontró una cajetilla de cigarros casi llena.

Recordó el momento en el que los había guardado ahí, había sido justo 9 meses atrás el día que supo que se cumpliría uno de sus más grandes anhelos, ser padre. Desde entonces decidió dejar el cigarrillo pues bien sabía que no era bueno que Marron estando embarazada tuviera contacto alguno con ninguna de las sustancias tóxicas que este tenía y mucho menos cuando el bebé naciera.

"La frecuencia respiratoria de los niños es más alta que la de los adultos y, por tanto, inhalan más tóxicos en relación con el peso y la altura" Le comentó Marron mientras leía un artículo en la computadora para externarle su preocupación. Y el lo entendía, definitivamente no era sano para el pequeño convertirse en un fumador pasivo; además no quería que recordara su aroma como uno lleno de nicotina. Trunks se había propuesto que sería el mejor padre del mundo y si eso requería hacer sacrificio por uno de sus mayores gustos así sería.

Por otro lado estaba lo que acababa de decir Goten, la tradición…

Aún no sabía si sería padre de un hijo o una hija así que no sabía que era lo que tenía que obsequiar. Por lo que quizá lo mejor sería comprar ambos por ahora.

Quizá si tuviera un niño volvería a probar un puro por única ocasión. Sonrió por pensarlo, pero quien sabe si era niña entonces no volvería a hacerlo. Hasta entonces era mejor alejarse de la tentación y botó la cajetilla de cigarros a la basura…

Así transcurrieron un par de días más, entre desveladas, el trabajo pero, sobre todo el apoyo moral a su mujer; Trunks se desvivía por hacer estos últimos días lo más ligeros posibles para ella, que se encontraba desesperada por que aun su pequeño bebé no decidía hacer su aparición y es que la verdad era tanta la espera que los días se les habían hecho los más largos de su vida.

—Sean pacientes nacerá cuando esté listo para venir al mundo— decía el médico cada vez que ambos preguntaban si tenía alguna idea del día y la hora.

Masajes, antojos, falsas alarmas y toda la emoción que conllevaba todo esto lo tenían exhausto. Pero tenía que aguantar y hacerle saber a Marron que él estaba con ella en toda esta experiencia.

Mientras tanto, se encontraba en una junta con el consejo, el joven presidente no paraba de bostezar y el expositor se sentía tan avergonzando pensando en que quizá su presentación le era aburrida a tan importante empresario.

Trunks no quería parecer grosero pero le era inevitable esconder su cansancio, con sus ojos lagrimeando y al sentir la mirada expectante de todos por su respuesta decidió sincerarse.

—Lo lamento, me parece una excelente propuesta Ichigo, tienes mi aprobación para el proyecto— dijo haciendo que el joven se sintiera entusiasmado.

—Disculpen mi comportamiento en esta junta, será mejor que tomemos un coffee break y en unos minutos proseguiremos. Con permiso— se disculpó y salió camino hacia el ascensor.

—Señor Brief— le llamó su asistente que lo había observado cabecear durante toda la junta. —Disculpe que me entrometa pero quizá sería una buena idea que vaya a casa y descanse un rato, se le va sumamente cansado y seguramente necesitara recuperar energías para cuando llegue el bebé—

Trunks le miró con curiosidad y la joven se sonrojó —Bueno usted sabe que una vez que llegue el bebé entonces comenzaran las verdaderas desveladas y conociéndolo estoy segura que no querrá dejarle toda la tarea a su esposa por lo que creo que debe estar preparado para lo que viene—

—Tienes razón, pero tengo aún muchos pendientes—

—Si Sr. Brief yo me encargare de reprogramar todo y ayudarle con algunos pendientes , estoy segura que entenderán.

Trunks rió —Después de el espectáculo que di en la junta creo que no les cabe duda que en realidad necesito un descanso. Esta bien, te lo agradezco.

—Si Sr. Brief confíe en mi, vaya a casa y descanse, lo necesita— le dijo emocionada por poder ayudar a su jefe favorito.

Así Trunks fue a casa, se dio una ducha y se recostó en la cama quedándose profundamente dormido…

Después de algunas horas…

El joven pelilila estiraba sus brazos despertando de una exquisita hora de descanso, o al menos él así lo pensaba sin saber que en realidad habían pasado 8 horas, se encontraba un tanto confundido pero al percatarse de que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse se alarmó. Su celular no dejaba de vibrar por debajo de la cama, lo tomó y se percató de que tenía una llamada de Son Goten que no alcanzó a contestar. Al mirar la lista de llamadas perdidas de Goten, de su madre, de su padre, de su hermana y las primeras que habían sido de Marron se preocupó.

—¡Mierda!— se puso una playera y escuchó el último mensaje de voz que le había dejado su amigo.

—¿Trunks que sucede? No abres la puerta y no contestas el teléfono, se que estás ahí, puedo sentir tu ki. Estoy afuera de tu casa, espero que no estés teniendo esos problemas existenciales por que estas por ser padre. Marrón te necesita y estamos muy preocupados por ti, así que si no abres la puerta a las de 3 me veré obligado a entrar por la fuerza.

—Demonios— bajo las escaleras de prisa sabiendo muy bien lo que significaba las palabras de Son Goten.

—Ka- meeee— escucho a su mejor amigo preparándose detrás de la puerta y se apresuro a abrirle antes de que destruyera la entrada de su casa.

—Ha-me— Son Goten fruncía el ceño concentrandose en destruir la segura puerta que su amigo había enviado a construir.

—¡Goten no!—

—HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA— no pudo evitar que la energía le impactara haciendo que terminara inconsciente en la última pared de la cocina.

—Ups— se rascó la cabeza al percatarse de lo que había hecho.

—Lo lamento Trunks, creo que se me paso la mano— le decía ayudándole a levantarse, mientras el pobre Trunks sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas. —Será mejor que nos demos prisa Marron te esta esperando—

—¿Marron?— balbuceaba el muchacho atolondrado aún por el ataque.

—Si Trunks tu bebé está en camino, vas a ser padre—

—¿Mi bebé?— preguntó con una leve sonrisa y luego se desvaneció. El Son lo sostuvo por debajo de los brazos y decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo volando hasta el hospital…

En el hospital…

Trunks se reincorporo justo antes de que llegaran al hospital y se dirigió a la estación de enfermería en el area de maternidad a toda prisa.

—Trunks— expresó Bulma con alegría al verlo llegar y Goten se encargó de explicarle lo sucedido.

—Sr. Brief lo estábamos esperando— lo dirigió la enfermera hacia la sala de partos proporcionándole el atuendo, gorro y cubrebocas.

Finalmente la miró Marron estaba empapada en sudor y parecía estar en extremo dolor. Mas sin embargo al verlo le dedicó la mejor de las sonrisas.

—Por fin llegaste—

—Si cielo, perdóname— le besó la frente y Marron lo tomó fuertemente de la mano, al parecer tenía una fuerte contracción.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas?— le gritó apretando los dientes y con una fuerza que el saiyajin desconocía que tenía la chica.

—En la ca..aaa…aaasaaa— decía al tiempo que Marron ejercía una fuerza que Trunks juraría provenía de una androide.

—Ahhhhhhh me duele, me duele—

—Tranquila linda, ya va a pasar— indicó la enfermera. —Iré por el doctor, es hora. Con permiso—

La rubia respiraba agitada y soltaba la mano de su pobre esposo la cual se encontraba hinchada. El joven sonreía tratando de esconder la lagrimilla que se escapaba por el dolor.

—Me alegra que hayas llegado a tiempo, estaba preocupada— dijo con mas tranquilidad una vez que no sentía dolor.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo— contesto con dulzura y ambos se miraron a los ojos tan enamorados como el mismo día se su boda. Momento que fue interrumpido por otro dolor y acto seguido entró el médico dando indicaciones y preparándose para recibir al pequeño saiyajin.

Entre dolor, sudor, gritos, cansancio, Trunks dió el mejor coaching de su vida a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y a los pocos minutos el timbre de voz que tanto añoraba escuchar se hizo presente en la habitación…

—Buaaa, buaaa, buaaaa— los padres no pudieron evitar mirarse emocionados, ambos sonreían, finalmente su amado bebé estaba con ellos.

Las enfermeras se llevaron al pequeño ser un par de segundos mientras Trunks ansioso le buscaba con la mirada.

El doctor se quitó el cubre bocas y acto seguido palmeó su espalda. Trunks sintió un gran alivio al ver que el rostro del médico no tenía ninguna parecido con el de Gokú.

—Felicidades es una niña—

Al escuchar esto, el rostro de Trunks se lleno de gozo y con ojos abrillantados volteó a ver a Marron que entre lágrimas de felicidad ansiaba con todo su ser poder cargar a su pequeña.

Y finalmente pusieron en los brazos de la nueva madre a la pequeña quien la sostuvo con dulzura y le habló con tanta ternura que la criatura le miraba embelesada, tan embelesada como su padre lo hacía al mirar el hermoso cuadro.

—Tiene el mismo color de tus ojos— dijo ella y Trunks miro esos lindos ojitos por primera vez.

—Lo bueno es que tiene tu mirada— ambos rieron por el comentario mientras la bebé los miraba entre parpadeos y acto seguido dio un largo bostezo.

—Deben estar exhaustas mis princesas— dijo Trunks y les dio un beso en la frente a cada una.

—Sra. Brief será mejor que me lleve a la pequeña para que ambas descansen— dijo la enfermera a lo que Marron hizo un breve puchero.

—Tan pronto—

—Si, Sra. Brief son ordenes de su médico. Pero no se preocupe la traeré en 2 horas para que le dé alimento, mientras tanto repóngase del parto— sonrió la mujer y se llevo a la pequeña que volvía a bostezar y cerraba sus ojitos.

—Hiciste un trabajo fenomenal, me siento muy orgulloso de ti— dijo Trunks frotando su nariz con la de su esposa y arrancándole una sonrisa —Tu también mi amor— acaricio su rostro y se dieron un tierno beso.

Al poco rato…

Después de haber dado las excelente noticias a toda su familia, Trunks se acercó a los cuneros para apreciar a su linda bebé que dormía plácidamente, anhelaba tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente y apreciaba sus pequeñas manos y pies desde la distancia, se miraba tan frágil como su madre pero seguramente era tan fuerte como ella, miró su enorme mano a comparación a la de su hija y recordó la inimaginable fuerza que tenía Marron. Sonrió al recordarlo.

—Ya te estas haciendo viejo— dijo Goten abrazándolo del cuello y hundiendo su puño en la cabeza. —¿Quien diría que serías padre tan pronto?— ambos reían y Trunks le mostró a su pequeña con gran orgullo.

—Wow es increíblemente hermosa, que bueno que se parece a Marron, por que si no pobrecita con tu mirada asustaría a cualquier chico— dijo Goten molestando a su amigo y Trunks le dio un zape en la cabeza.

—¿Qué tiene de malo una mirada sólida? "Cualquiera" es muy fácil de de asustar pero, a veces ni eso es suficiente para ahuyentar a las sabandijas— dijo Vegeta acercándose con su pose de manos cruzadas y actos seguido le dirigió una mirada asesina al Son.

—Yo yo… debo irme señor Vegeta, Trunks… mi, mi madre me hizo unos encargos, nos vemos luego—

—Toma son los chocolates para que le entregues a todos los que están en la sala de espera, tu hermana se encargo de comprarlos y adornarlos— susurró Goten dándole una cápsula para escabullirse enseguida de la vista del imponente Vegeta, haciendo que Trunks riera por lo bajo.

El príncipe se paró frente a la cuna de su nieta mientras Trunks le miraba de soslayo, y aunque su padre trataba de ocultar su curiosidad podía ver la emoción en el brillo de sus ojos y esa leve sonrisa de lado.

—Tiene un Ki muy fuerte para una criatura de apenas unas horas de vida— dijo con un gran orgullo y Trunks solo asintió con gran orgullo.

—Me encargaré de desarrollar todo su potencial— dijo el principe dirigiéndose a la salida haciendo que Trunks se decepcionara un poco pues quería aprovechar el momento para tener una conversación más extensa de padre a hijo.

—Papá— dijo él con cierta timidez haciendo que Vegeta detuviera su camino pero la imponente mirada de su padre no le permitió seguir con la charla.

—Serás mejor padre de lo que yo fui contigo— dijo el principe y continuó caminando por el pasillo dejando a su hijo anonadado. Su padre siempre con tan pocas palabras expresaba demasiado.

Entonces devolvió la vista a su pequeña que dormía plácidamente. "Ser mejor padre de lo que fuiste" a pesar del carácter que tenía su padre ese era un par de grandes zapatos que llenar sin embargo desde que supo que Marron esperaba un bebé se propuso ser el mejor padre del universo entero y así observando a su pequeña a través del cristal se prometió cumplir su deseo.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno pues ¿que les pareció? espero que les haya agradado este pequeño One Shot y que les haya sacado algunas sonrisillas.

Me gusta mucho esta pareja y no se por que siempre me imagine a Trunks con ese deseo de ser papá y ser el mejor, me encantaría verlo en esa faceta.

Bueno les agradezco mucho por leer hasta aquí espero que me dejen alguna comentario y les mando un beso de Cerecita. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
